「十二女神」12 GODDESSES
by Ataraxia Space
Summary: The 11 goddesses went down to Earth to find the Goddess of Life. They disguised themselves as humans for people not to see. They met new friendly people and got along with them. What experiences will they go through? Will they ever find the missing goddess? [OC SUBMISSIONS: CLOSE]
1. Chapter 1

**「**十二 女神**」**

**|12 Goddesses|**

* * *

(PROLOGUE)

A muscular old man with orange hair stepped forward to the 11 crystals that were floating in the air. The old man bowed and stood up, making a golden staff appear before him. He took it, and banged it on the ground.

Silver light came out of the magical staff and began twirling around the crystals with different colors. The Silver light then stopped and surrounded the crystals. "Awaken, the 11 Goddesses!" the man shouted as the crystals broke into pieces.

Lights flashed out of the crystals, one by one. The beautiful goddesses now stood in front of the old man, who looked very worried. "Oh 11 Goddesses. I believe that someone is missing."

They looked shocked but remained calm. "The Goddess of Life...is no where to be found here in the heavens." the goddesses remained calm but looked worried. "She...has fallen down to Earth. Your father, God Hakubune, has ordered me to wake you all up to search for the missing goddess." he sadly reported.

"Without the goddess of life, humans will soon be extinct!"

The goddesses looked at one another and sighed. "We shall return as soon as we all get her." and with that, a golden portal appeared and the 11 flew into it.

* * *

Hakubune watched through his crystal ball and closed his eyes. "Hurry..." he mumbled.

* * *

**Ailora: **How's the damn short prologue everyone? Was it good or bad? Meh. I think it was bad. Well anyway, sorry for the grammar mistakes that were written in there. IT'S SUPER SHORT, I KNOW! So go ahead...throw your pop corns at me.

**Nagumo: **STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC IDIOT!

**Ailora: **WHO'S THE IDIOT?! *jumps and attacks him*

**Nagumo: **Why you little s*** freak! *fights back*

**Midorikawa: **Idiots.

**Hiroto: **Oh well! Hope you enjoyed this very short prologue!

**Suzuno: **...OC forms are open...The form is on her profile...Also the spots...

**Ailora and Nagumo: ***looks at each other* DUDE! HE FINALLY TALKED!

**Hiroto: **Midorikawa. It's 'morons' not 'idiots'.


	2. Chapter 2

_The goddesses have arrived and all changed into their human forms. They found a school, and studied there until they found Eunize, the Goddess of Life._

* * *

**「**十二女神**」**

|12 Goddesses|

* * *

Chapter I

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

"WAKE UP GIRLS &amp; GIRLS!" Hono shouted while ringing a big bell. "I woke up before you." a strict voice said behind the Aquamarine eyed girl, which made her shiver a bit. "Sheesh! Don't surprise me Yusa-chan!"

Yusaburu walked away and all the girl could do was huff. Naru lazily got up from bed, and shot a death glare to Hono. "Next time dear, don't ring a damn large bell." Hono smiled and ran away.

All the girls stood up, fixed their beds, took their baths and went to the dining room. After they had arrived in this world, they stayed in a house owned by their father's friend, Akaike Teiji. They met when they were little and would always play together.

It wasn't really bad for humans and gods to become close, but people would sometimes never agree to that. Teiji was a rich and good old man. He quickly offered his place when he heard that the 11 goddesses went down for a special mission.

"First day of class!" Chime happily exclaimed. All practically looked happy, except for two girls. "Tch. Never lose your guard to those filthy humans. We cannot trust them." Nadeshiko said while she closes her eyes.

Sayuri, the youngest of the goddesses, just quietly listened to them, not even making a single sound. "Teiji-san! Nadeshiko-chan is acting like this again!" Hono pointed.

Teiji came to the dining room with a smile when he saw the girls. "Ah. Don't be like that Nadeshiko. I'm sure your future friends will be nice."

Nadeshiko calmed her self and looked at Teiji. "Alright, Teiji-san."

Teiji clapped his two hands and said; "You should get going girls. You don't wanna be late!" they all stood up, and ran outside. The girls walked in a big group towards the school building.

"Wonder where Eunize is..." Shion mumbled to herself, but unfortunately, Kumiko heard it. "Yeah. I hope she's not in pain." Shion looked at her, and sighed. "Why would she be hurt?" Akairo puts her two hands together and smiled.

"The world is full with many great mysteries-" "OH LOOK! A butterfly!" the Turquoise eyes girl said as she ran to the to the creature, for her to avoid Kumiko's saying.

"H-Hey! You didn't let me finish!" and with that, she ran up and chased Shion. "I think I don't wanna go in there..." Nadeshiko's eyes got angry and looked away. "Oh don't be like that Nadeshiko-chan!" Hono slapped her sister's back and followed Akairo.

"HONO! KUMIKO! SHION! COME BACK HERE!" Kasai shouted as the three quickly followed. "Sheesh, hot-headed are we now?"

"What did you say?" Kasai glared at the three, who looked terrified. "N-nothing!" they answered. "Girls, please just follow Yusaburu. Be like Sayuri, see?" Raion pointed at the silver haired girl, who seems to be looking at her left while doing nothing.

"Ne Kasai-chan! Can we raise towards school? I'm scared because I might fall asleep later in the classroom." Chimi asked permission to her sister while smiling. Kasai sighed and nodded. "But, stop running when you see the school, alright?"

She nodded and gave a thumbs up to the girls. They all ran, except for Sayuri, Nadeshiko, and Kasai. "Why didn't you join them Sayuri?" the girl with black hair and sky blue eyes asked. Sayuri looked at her with those red-dragonish eyes and quickly looked away.

"I don't want to." she answered. "Expected from you." Kasai shrugged and continued walking.

They arrived at school, but unfortunately they were 7 minutes late, or so they thought. "Step aside people and let me show you how a time traveler does this." Kumiko stepped forward(Note that the gates were closed and no one could see them) and smirked.

Her teal sharp eyes began to glow slowly but brightly. The surrounding stopped and turned gold, then after, it turned normal again. They saw students entering the building, and the gate was open!

"See?" Kumiko proudly crossed her arms. They all went inside.

They all went to their perspective classrooms and to their surprise, Sayuri was following them. "Why you following us Sayu-chan?" Hono curiously asked the red eyed one.

"I'm a first year." she replied with a bored expression. They gave a 'o' before entering their classes.

The bell rang, which means it was lunch break. The girls promised that they shall eat lunch together, but some broke it for they had met new people and decided to eat with them.

The only ones who were left were Sayuri and Yukine. "Guess like we're the only ones." Yukine said as she places her hand on Sayuri's head.

"Oi!" an unfamiliar voice shouted to the two. The two girls looked to who it was and saw a girl with Fuchsia pink hair running towards them.

She panted when she arrived. "Hi! I'm Arata Koko!" she friendly greeted the two ladies. "Hello. I'm Yukine, and this is my sister, Sayuri."

Koko blinked a few times when she saw Sayuri and smiled. "Would you two like to eat with us?" she offered. Yukine thought about it for awhile and nodded. "Sure! Why not? Right Sayu?"

Sayuri faced another direction. "No. I wanna eat alone." and with that, she walked away to another table. Koko frowned while Yukine smiled. "I'm sorry. Sayuri isn't really sociable nor friendly. She's very silent and shy." the orange eyed girl smiled once again and grabbed Yukine's hand.

"It's alright! Me and her will definitely be friends in the future."

While Sayuri was eating, a boy with an Orange headband followed by his friends walked in front of her. "Hi! I'm Endou Mamoru!" he greeted. The girl remained silent.

Endou became a bit irritated. "HI! I'M ENDOU MAMORU!" again, the girl remained silent. "Endou, we shouldn't disturb her." a boy with Aquamarine hair that's tied up said to his dear friend.

"Why?" he asked. The boy just shook his head and smiled. "Hmmmmph...Alright! WE'LL MEET MORE AFTER CLASSES, SILVER GIRL!" and with that, Endou ran.

The boys bowed and followed him.

Classes were now over and the girls were outside. "Guys! Me and Raion just joined a club!" Hono reported to her sisters. "The soccer club!" Raion added.

"Look. We came here to find Eunize and NOT join any clubs." Nadeshiko crossed her arms. "Don't be like that Nadeshiko!" Ayane defended and smiled.

"YOU WERE THERE?!" Naru said with a jump while covering her mouth. Ayane closed her eyes, and became silent again. Everyone sighed.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SAYURI!" a voice shouted from afar. Quickly, Sayuri hid behind Yusaburu, who doesn't seem to know what was going on.

When Endou stopped, he looked around to where Sayuri was. "Captain?" Hono and Raion asked while tilting their heads. "Raion-chan? Hono-chan? What're you doing here?" he asked confusingly.

"Umm, walking home." they replied. "Are these your friends?"

"No, they are our sisters." Endou jaw dropped, and said;

"HUWHAAAAAAAAT?! THERE ARE 11 OF YOU?!"

The two scratched the back of their heads and slightly nodded. "Ehehe..."

Endou finally found Sayuri, and was smiling. "Hi Sayuri-chan! I knew your name because of Koko-chan!" "Wait, you know Koko-chan?" Yukine asked.

"Yeah!"

_And then the story will be continued soooooonnn..._

* * *

**Ailora:** Woo! Thank you for the OCs!

Sayuri- Belongs to my sister, Inari Fushimi(Who was formerly known as xDianciex)

Yukine- Belongs to xxNeverEndingTwilightxx

Naru- Belongs to Neko-chan405

Chimi- Belongs to Swag Giraffe

Kumiko- Belongs to Amaya0Miyako

Ayane- Belongs to SweetReiko

Yusaburu- Belongs to Shiranai Atsune

Shion- Belongs to Sen Shion

Hono- Belongs to SapphireSpade

Raion- Belongs to Fuyukaze Mahou

Nadeshiko- Belongs to sparkies123

**Ailora:** Please, if something was an error, review quickly! You see, the OCs were changed a bit so I was confused. Thank you for taking your time reading this. I do hope you loved or liked it! I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry if your OCs were shown only once or twice. I promise to show your OC longer in the next chapter!

**Nagumo:** Dude, Sayuri's like ya.

**Suzuno:** *Remains quiet*

**Nagumo:** DON'T IGNORE ME!

**Ailora:** Stop it! You sound like married couples!

**Suzuno and Nagumo:** WE ARE NOT!

**Ailora:** Guilty! *Runs away*

**Nagumo and Suzuno:** *chases her*

**Midorikawa:** Morons...

**Hiroto:** Bye-bye! Reviews please :3


End file.
